The Guardian and The Knight
by Kikyo27
Summary: What happened to Seifer after joining Rinoa & Adel? How did he survive the sorceresses? Where will he, Fujin, and Raijin go now? These and more answered. New Garden, Characters, and maybe a new love for Seifer. The history of Seifer and Esthar revealed!
1. Time's up

Hi! This is one of my first stories. I've attempted my hand at writing under different pen names but I lost all the info to them. So I made a new account, and revised the stories a bit. Hope you enjoy them! This is from an old story I had on the SnowDove account.  
  
This prologue takes place in Lunatic Pandora, it answers the question: Where did Seifer go? Please R & R, and keep the flames to a minimum.  
  
"Hey" denotes speech 'Hey' denotes thought snap denotes sound  
  
'Stupid fools,' Seifer hissed in his mind.  
  
Rinoa struggled in his grip saying something to him, something about how he didn't want to do this, meaningless. Ultimecia wanted this girl and so she shall have her. Squall still fought after him, so did Chicken Wuss and the rest of that ragtag group. He felt the painful burning of fresh wounds, they had recently battled and he lost, again.  
  
'Even turned my own posse against me!' he shrieked in thought.  
  
Matron, Fujin, Raijin, even Rinoa, all were gone from his life. Everyone was gone because of him, Squall. The strong silent type that everyone swoons over, they didn't realize he just didn't give a damn. He didn't want their praise or love, just solace.  
  
Forcing Rinoa up the stairs and down the hall down to Adel the voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Unite the sorceresses." Ultimecia whispered.  
  
Rinoa the only girl he ever loved turned against him. She wanted to be with Squall. Seifer knew he could never win her back after what had happened between them.  
  
Standing before Adel, Seifer heard the clacking of Squall's boots against the metal floor.  
  
"Seifer!" Squall shouted.  
  
Seifer turned to face him a malicious grin gracing his face. His hollow eyes pierced everyone with a lifeless stare.  
  
"Ultimecia wants the two sorceresses to join," Seifer hissed. "Watch now, Squall."  
  
With one final burst of strength Seifer pushed Rinoa towards Adel, and his mind went black. In a screeching torrent, his memories came back to him. All the death and destruction he brought to the world. Trabia, Galbadia Garden all was gone. The Lunar Cry, and the new Sorceress War, everything came back to him. But he was no longer the knight. He was Seifer the scared little boy who was swept into this mess much like Squall.  
  
Seifer looked over at Squall, at how much he'd grown. Both in strength and in heart, but Seifer remained the same. He'd thrown everything away. Even his love, he'd caught the glances between Squall and Rinoa on the battle field. How close they'd gotten he knew that he had no chance left with her.  
  
It was already too late, Rinoa was tied to Adel and Squall and the rest were desperately battling to get her back.  
  
Seifer began running. He didn't know where, he just knew he had to get out. Raijin and Fujin, were they still inside? He had to find them, had to make reparations.  
  
Down the stairs, running along the fallen platform where remains of Mobile Type 8 still remained. He slipped on a screw falling forward, Hyperion slipping from his hands and falling into the abyss below. Seifer stood looking down after his gunblade. He felt sad for its loss yet, it was though a weight had been lifted from his chest.  
  
'No more causing pain,' he thought.  
  
Finally he tore his eyes away from the deep blackness and continued his seemingly endless run. Into the elevator and through the crystal maze, finally finding the Ragnarok poking its dragon-like head through the rubble. Fujin and Raijin stood before it looking almost nostalgic.  
  
"Raijin, Fujin!" Seifer shouted running towards them tripping on some rubble and falling to his knees before them.  
  
"Seifer, what's up?" Raijin asked a bit of panic in his voice. Fujin remain silent.  
  
"Rinoa, I-I didn't mean to - it was Ultimecia, I swear I didn't mean to," Seifer sobbed burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Hey man its okay, ya know? We're here for you, just calm down," Raijin said softly gently placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Looking up Seifer wiped his eyes saying, "You mean you forgive me? We're a posse again?"  
  
Smiling sweetly Fujin replied. "There is no need to forgive you. It was Ultimecia not you that was doing those evil deeds. We didn't want to be a posse with the evil Seifer, but now that the old Seifer is back, the posse is too."  
  
Grinning big Seifer pulled his closest friends into a giant hug.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!" A very familiar feminine voice roared.  
  
The posse looked up to see Xu standing in the mouth of the Ragnarok flanked by 5 SeeDs, all fully prepared for battle.  
  
Before he could even reply the floor got watery and his legs were sucked in. Xu was shouting for the SeeDs to evacuate, that was the last Seifer heard before being totally pulled in.  
  
Falling through endless worlds, they were all pulled through various scenarios. Until the finally were greeted by the 'locals,' Sorceresses of various eras and magical ability. Without Hyperion and Ultimecia's magic backing him up, Seifer became virtually useless. Fujin and Raijin were barely doing better depleting their healing magic rather quickly. Finally it seemed like it was all over when they met the ugliest and most powerful sorceress so far. Somehow they managed to stay alive, until it began its countdown. The powers of Ultima struck Seifer and he couldn't defend himself against it. Briefly before death took a hold of him Seifer wondered why he let all of this happen.  
  
The answer was simple: His romantic dream.  
  
Oh, cliff hanger. Well like it? Loathe it? Let me know, just try and keep the flames to a minimum. In the next chapter Seifer's romantic dream will be revealed, anyone know it was a cinematic in the game? At least that's what I think it was. The truth behind a lot of what Seifer did, stay tuned for, Feathers and Scars. 


	2. Feathers and Scars

Okie, I'm back for another installment of my story. Thanks, for the reviews! There are a few things I'll explain when you reach the end of the chap. Seifer is lost and time and he's reflecting on the past...  
  
Feathers and Scars  
  
I am Seifer Almasy. Ever since I was a little boy, I had a single dream: To be the best. Not necessarily original or awe inspiring but for a seven year old it was suitable.  
  
But last summer the dream changed drastically it became my Romantic Dream.  
  
You see last summer I met Rinoa Heartilly. Quite simply, I fell in love with her. Rinoa was kind and compassionate in my world of mercenaries. She was a star that shined brighter than the others. Beautiful and unique in a world of faceless automatons, trained to kill, trained to be the best.  
  
Although she was in the Timber resistance movement, it was nothing like the elite mercenary ranks of SeeD. I loved her, and I wanted to prove it to her. My solution was to hand her Timber on a silver platter, freeing it from Galbadia's rule and winning her heart. It seemed like a fairy tale, the Knight in shining armor.  
  
My plan was simple. I'd enter the ranks of SeeD, gain enough money and battle skills, so that when I turned 20 and was released from Garden, as the rules stated, I'd go to her in Timber and save it from the Galbadian's oppressive rule.  
  
Unfortunately Rinoa was insistent that they be helped now. So I altered my plan slightly, I'd become a member of SeeD and at the inauguration ball, she'd be there waiting for me. I'd introduce her to Headmaster Cid and he's assign me to aid her, I'd get to spend time with my beloved and get paid, what could be better.  
  
I remember our last night together that summer. We were standing on the beach watching the waves lap at the shoreline.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
Rinoa looked at me slightly confused.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" I asked again turning to face her. "Wait for me to become a SeeD?"  
  
She smiled at me before replying. "Of course I'll wait for you Seifer."  
  
"Where will I find you?" I questioned.  
  
She thought for a moment before answering, "I'll be here..."  
  
I'll be here. Does it sound familiar? It should, the very first words in my romantic dream were I'll be here.  
  
After Rinoa and I parted ways, my dreams began to twist to become haunting nightmares.  
  
Standing at the edge of that beach where Rinoa and I said our last goodbye, I'd hear the voices around me.  
  
"I'll be here," her voice would say.  
  
"Why?" another voice would reply, I was goading her on I wanted her to say she loved me too. She never did.  
  
Suddenly Rinoa would change it was no longer my raven haired beauty it was a scary looking woman with golden eyes. She was attempting to pull me into her embrace. From then on, my dreams were filled with this 'woman.' I'd see my sweet Rinoa but as soon as she got close to me, she turned into the golden- eyed woman I knew from somewhere. It grew frustrating that even in my dreams I could not be with Rinoa. The dreams worsened; soon Rinoa would only be a flicker of an image before the witch drew near. White feather would surround Rinoa, black for the golden-eyed lady.  
  
Finally the night after my fire cavern mission, the dream became unbearable. The beach, the golden-eyed woman, Rinoa, but something happened that made my blood boil. Rinoa came running towards me, relief and love in her eyes. But the view changed and she fell into the arms of my hated rival: Squall Leonhart.  
  
I woke up screaming in rage.  
  
Although it was only 5:00 in the morning, I grabbed Hyperion and hurriedly put on my clothes. I'd make it so that Rinoa would never want Squall. She'd once said that she detested scars, so I'd give him one right in the middle of his face. Didn't any of you wonder why I only struck for Squall face that early morning?  
  
I stormed down the hall. Reaching Squall's door I pounded on it till a pair of sleepy eyes were gazing at me in annoyance. I challenged him, called him scared, anything to get him to fight me. Finally he agreed and we made our way to the training center.  
  
The battle was going perfectly, but I had the feeling that there was an evil presence looming overhead. Finally a fire spell brought Squally-boy to his knees and I struck at him. It could've easily been a killing blow but I wanted it to be a permanent mark. I never expected him to counter as he did, scarring my face. As the blood coursed down my face, I could almost feel the golden-eyed woman standing beside me.  
  
After that my dreams went awry. My anger made it hard to concentrate on my field test, I was so excited that I'd be able to be with Rinoa, but so arrogant I didn't realize my own mistakes. I failed.  
  
I was so angry that every thing was falling apart, Rinoa and Squall on a mission together and till Timber was freed?! That could take years, well unless I was there, I'd fight for my love of Rinoa, time wouldn't matter to me. But I digress, Rinoa and Squall a feared dream, a close and very dangerous reality. Then she appeared, the golden-eyed woman, now know as Edea or Matron to us orphanage gang. She promised me revenge she promised to make my dreams come true.  
  
Afterwards everything is a blur, but there are a few things I remember, like my posse standing beside me. The loss of Matron and failing to defeat Squall, just to name a few.  
  
I've been asked repeatedly why I stayed with Ultimecia after Matron was gone. Money, fame, glory, and other silly reasons were suggested.  
  
My answer is this: After I had lost Matron, and Ultimecia had taken Rinoa's body, I was considering quitting. Generally 'quitting' meant suicide. But then over my head loomed Rinoa's beautiful face, laced with malice but her face none the less. She promised that if I continued to help her, she'd give my dreams back. You see I wasn't allowed the privilege of dreams unless I did as I was told. By day I was the Sorceresses' Knight. When night fell and I was allowed to dream, I would find comfort in Rinoa's embrace. Ultimecia promised me Rinoa, she'd be mine if I did as I was told. Then Rinoa/Ultimecia kissed me, which was all the motivation I needed! Rinoa was what I wanted, but as time went on and Rinoa and Squall got closer, the only reason I could truly stick by was:  
  
I had to be the best.  
  
End of chap. Hope you liked it. In a few short chaps I'll be introducing some new chars and a new garden. In your reviews I request that you tell me what you'd like to see. I'll take it under consideration to write in the fic. I've got the plot and plan but I'd like my loyal readers to help me shape it. Next up, Waking from the Dream. 


End file.
